forum_mafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Mafia Episode 2C Review
Day and Night review of the game. Days done by ObiWan Nights done by hiphoplog Game C Day 1 -The new batch of unlucky victems was brought in and they talked amongst eachother until the wee hours of night. Night 1 - Zero had just goten back from the war to his home town only to return to this chaos, and he did what any other paranoid hero does and kill anyone who came over to his house in the mist of night. His first victime was none other that the king of unluckyness BoomLay the investigator who thought it best to use his new skills to investigate Zero and figure out what he was. But BoomLay wasn't the only one investigating people the mafia was quick at work and sent their best consigliere M4xwell to Sarah Thrope's house, and he came back with the knowladge that she was a simple citizen. There framer KTCatonic also made quick work to set up their Godfather TheCow to make him appear to be a mafia member! The little witchling iCat was eager to test out their abilities on the unsuspecting Finn who was busy with Metrion the escort doing nothing at all. The Sheriff Marionette brought Poison into testing to see if they were mafia, but alas they were not. PiePerson being the best lookout in the world watch RickDaily12, and saw Emazug the Bodyguard stanging outside his hose protecting him. But Rick was not there, no he was out looking for his target the poor Metrion who never saw him coming. The Cow was also out killing innocent people he snuck up apon PiePerson when he was too busy stalking people to notice the killer. PiePerson, BoomLay, and Metrion died that night. Day 2 - After a long debate on who to lynch the Town had decided and started to drag the unlucky iCat up to the gallows. She started kicking and screaming so they gagged her mouth. She couldn’t say anything in her defense so she started to cry. They ignored her cries for help through the gag and quickly tied the rope around her neck. The Town could only hear a faint "meow" as she was hung in the center of town. iCat the witch was lynched that day. Night 2 -Zero stil paranoid goes on alert agian to be caushious. Emazug was also scared and put on his only bullet proof vest to save his life. M4xwell investigated yet another citizen named Datdownie. Videomixer saw the poor broken and destroyed BoomLay and thought it best to try and bring him back to life. Marionette tried ot go bring Zero into questoning, but got shoot in the head upon entrance. RickDail12 walked over to iggyvolz house and stabbed her square in her chest. When he left he happened to see another figure walk into the house and heard a gunshoot. TheCow just thought they were sleeping and shoot them on accident. Marionette and iggyvolz died that night. Day 3 - TheCow was sitting in his quiet little house reading a book in his rocking chair. Suddenly, his front door was kicked down and a few of the townies ran in. They grabbed him by the arms and drug him to the gallows. “Damn you!! At least wait until I get to the end of my book!” They tied the noose around his neck without a struggle. “Just get it over with,” he said. Before he could utter another word, the lever was pulled. The Godfather TheCow was lynched that day. Night 3 -Primorix was happily sitting back and relaxing with the investigator and sheriff dead, but now that the retributionist brought back BoomLay they had to go over and distract him so he couldn't investigate people in the mafia. Meanwhile M4xwell investigated xfector and was pleased to report they had found the Executioner. Emazug was found dead next to BoomLay's house apparently KTCatonic found out it he was actiouly Gazume! and shoot him over 9000 times! Thats not all a wild RickDaily12 jummped out and attacked The Retributionist Videomixer he had stabbed them three times over. Emazug and Videomixer had died that night. Day 4 -The Day had only just begun when Boomlay ran out his house. “KTCatatonic claimed to be a Bodyguard, she is a liar!” As soon as he said that the town cast their votes in as quickly as possible. KT just sat in the corner grinning from ear to ear. KTCatatonic the mafioso was lynched that day. Night 4 -Primorix was still busy with BoomLay, Zero was still paranoid, and the Rick was still murdering. Sarah Thrope was dead without anyone there to see except for RickDaily12 who stabbed her. M4xwell's first action as the new mafioso was to take out RickDaily12, but something was wrong Rick was still alive! Sarah Thrope died that night. Day 5 -Today had been a very tense one as the townies discussed who to lynch. They finally decided and with the final vote cast - they went for Datdownie. "Just lynch me! Lynch a Citizen!," he said. They tied the rope around his neck and pulled the lever as quickly as possible. Datdownie juat an ordinary Citizen was lynched that day. Night 5 -Primoix was starting to enjoy the company every night and grew more attached to BoomLay, but not all was well because the crazed murderer RickDaily12 stabbed him when Primorix was out getting BoomLay a drink. M4xwell was getting a little woried now that the Serial Killer was revield, but that did not stp him and he killed Sturps that night. Sturps and BoomLay died that night. Day 6 -The day had just begin and already the town had decided. The Serial killer was outed and urged the town to vote with him. "Vote with me Town or the Mafia WILL win!" The final vote was cast - it was time. "I'm only a Citizen! But lynch me if you want." Finn was tied up and the lever was pulled. Finn a Citizen was lynched that day. Night 6 -M4xwell knew his time was up, but he had to finish his last job ever and that was to kill the veteran. RickDaily12 was watching this from afar and imediatly after the death of Zero he lept out and stabbed M4xwell killing him once and for all. M4xwell and Zero died that night. Day 7 -qBoth the mafia and Serial Killer were duking it out for controll. Then the Executioner came in and suggested they just hang his target. So they did. TheThief was lynched that day. The Executioner has sucssesful goten their target lynched. Night 7 -Primoix knew that with an Executioner and a Serial Killer as their only two neighboor the end was coming soon. But how soon they did not know. All they could do was sit in their house and wait for the inebitable. Primoix had died that night. Serial Killer and Executioner win.